What families do
by Linneagb
Summary: What families do, is fight, both with and for each other, they forgive, but most of all they love and I love all of you so much.


They were all gathered in the kitchen at the burrow, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Charlie, Bill and George. They had just finished eating and had just put all the plates in the dishes when Harry began to speak, and for some reason, he seemed a bit nervous.

"So…. I have something to announce." He said and stood up, he gazed over the group. Ginny sitting on the edge of one of the benches by the table. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other, Ron was still eating… as always. Charlie, George and Bill were discussing quidditch, Percy sat in the corner, glasses on his nose and a book in hand, and Arthur was leaning against the kitchen counter, with his arms around Molly. Though when Harry spoke, they all stopped talking, and looked to Harry, who continued.

"I… I don´t know if I ever thanked you guys." He began. "And if not, I wanna thank you now. Everything I wanna thank you for… it´s so much, so I´m gonna start with one thing about each and every one of you Mr. Weasley, even though it caused us loads of trouble, thank you for that flying car." Everyone in the room laughed. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you for caring about those who needed it." Molly had tears rolling down her cheeks. Then Harry turned to Bill. "Bill thanks for letting us stay at yours, even though it meant you were in danger."

"My pleasure." Bill smiled. Harry turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, thanks for helping us out with that dragon." There were a few spread chuckles in the room. "Percy… Thank you for coming back. George, and Fred as well, thank you for never ever taking things seriously." Right now there was not one dry eye in the room, or the whole house. It never was when someone mentioned Fred. "Ron…" Ron looked up, still with mustard on his lip.

"You… you´ve got a little…" Hermione began, and used her finger to wipe it away. Harry smiled and shook his head a little.

"Ron… I couldn´t even choose one thing to thank you. Not to Hermione either, so to both of you… just thank you…. And Ginny… thank you for helping me realize what true love really is… and to all of you. Thank you for believing in me, when our whole world turned against us. Thank you for fighting with me, and I´m so sorry, for everything you had to sacrifice. Bill I´m sorry for what happened on your wedding. And I´m so sorry for all the trouble I got you into, and I can tell, that if you after the battle, not had wanted anything more to do with me. I would have understand fully. To me it just didn´t seem right, that you´d have to sacrifice all you had to, for me. And until yesterday, I didn´t understand… what made you stay with me for all the time."

"But Harry…" Hermione began, but Harry held his hands up to make her silent.

"Wait Hermione, let me finish. Not until a few days ago, I understood, that the answer had been there all the time, right in front of my eyes. It took me so long to understand, is because… well, let´s say I didn´t really have anything to compare with. People say that family is nothing but your biological parents, sisters, brothers, husband, wife and Children… But family, it´s so much more than that. The real family, is the people that care about you. And when things were hard, you guys became my family. And what families do, is fight, both with and for each other, they forgive, but most of all they love andI love all of you so much, I could never even put in words how much." Harry pulled out a small box from his pocket. "And there is one person I loved, not more than how I loved you others, but in a whole other way. And that is why I now, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, ask for your permission, to ask for your daughter´s hand." Harry silent, and waited. Molly Weasley stood with her hands over her mouth and nose, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and crying so much, she couldn´t bear to answer, instead she nodded, again and again. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Yes, go on Harry." Harry smiled, turned around and got down on one knee in front Ginny. She was crying in silent as well. Harry continued.

"If you would make me the honor of becoming my wife, I would be the happiest man on this earth. And that is why I now wanna ask you, Ginevra Molly Weasley." He pulled out a diamond ring from the box and stretched his arm forward. "Do you wanna marry me?" Ginny gasped, but sat down on her knees in front of Harry, she didn´t answer him right away. Instead she laid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Yes," she said when the kiss ended. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." Harry pulled the ring on her finger, and then they kissed again, for something that would last forever.

**So, that didn´t turn out so bad did it? I know there´s probably about two thousand other stories about how Harry proposed to Ginny, but this is my version, and if it´s too similar to someone else´s. I am very sorry, and that was not on purpose.  
And as well, I´m from Sweden and English is not my first language  
Please review. **


End file.
